The Light of Heart
by Gonstika
Summary: My first FanFic. Konata's day starts out normal after pulling another all nighter over the weekend, she begins to have slight chest pains but brushes it off as not important till later on its really bad. KonataxKagami. I suck at summaries I know. ONESHOT.


This is my first FanFic, so some R&R would be appreciated :) Im sorry if some characters seem OOC, but I am not that great a writer

The day seemed begin like every other day. The usual routine, the usual preparations for getting ready for school, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

On this day though, tragedy will strike, lives will change and perhaps, romance may just be found.

Here, we begin that tale.

As the dark of night swayed across the room, nobody was to be seen in the comfy bed where one would sleep. Instead, a small light was the only thing that illuminated the room, a computer screen to be exact.

Mouse clicking away, keyboard being typed and the sound of music filled with the many sound effects of swords clashing with other indescribable things. Many hours passed with not a thing changing.

How many hours had passed through the night, we may never know, but the user of this computer, Konata Izumi, sighed, knowing that today was the end of a great weekend, and the beginning of another typical school week.

"Great" Konata had said to herself. "I was in the middle of this great raid and I had gotten so much loot that I forgot how much time passed. Ah well, time to get ready I suppose"

Konata got up from her seat, stretched herself to get out all the kinks, and headed for the door.

As she was walking though, she felt a slight pain in her chest. "Hmm, seems like that last meal didn't quite go down well as I expected" Konata chuckled, knowing that something as simple as this was not going to hold her back.

Perparations for getting ready went smoothly like every other day. Simple stuff like Washing, wearing the school uniform depending on the time of year the school set between WInter and Summer, so today was the winter uniform.

As Konata was getting ready to head downstairs, the pain in her chest had come back "Man, this one is reluctant. Its like how after you throw everything you got at a monster in a Anime or game and they still come back!"

Konata checked the clock "Crap! Im going to be late! I must of played more than I expected!" Konata was now rushing, trying to get many things all done at once. She ran down the stairs, said goodbye to her dad who was asleep at the Kotatsu with his laptop placed infront of where he slept.

"Must be writing another stunning novel I'm guessing" Konata had cheekily said to herself, knowing herself what her father wrote about. "I guess he wrote so much this time he collapsed from all the ideas, he so clumsy"

But now was not the time to be dilly dallying, time was of the essence. "I hope he doest freak out this time if he notices Im gone. He such a clutz." Konata began to walk off. go out the front door, lock it and began her way to the train station.

"Where is that girl, she's going to be late. She better not be pulling a sick day today!" said a girl with long lavender hair pulled into 2 pigtails. Known as Kagami to her friends, she was at times to be the only normal person in her group of friends it seemed.

"M-Maybe she's just left late. Maybe she woke up late sis" Replied a girl with the same lavender hair as Kagami. Tsukasa was her name and she was the fraternal twin to Kagami, although not quite the same in terms of smarts and personality as her older sister.

Kagami sighed "I swear, that girl just never knows how to behave properly" Tsukasa looked around, trying to spot their Otaku blue haired friend.

"Onee-chan, look!" Tsukasa pointed as Kagami turned and looked to where her younger sister pointed. Where she was pointing she saw what she expected to see.

Running towards them, the blue haired friend they knew as Konata was rushing towards them. "Wait for me, Kagamiiin!" Kagami could only feel herself getting annoyed by that nickname which Konata called her. And in public too!

The doors to their train had opened and Konata had only just cought up to the 2 sisters, panting and feeling flustered from running all the way there."Hey *sigh* did you *sigh* miss me?" All 3 friends had now boarded the train and sat down.

"Just where the hell were you!" Kagami had growled "And to answer your question, no" "Awww, my little Tsundere Kagamin missed me she lies to try to hide it" Konata replied "Your so cute!" Konata was now leaning up against Kagami

Kagami blushed "Sh-shut up!" Kagami said as she tried to push Konata away from her "Don't you know what personal space is?" Kagami looked away. Konata simply chuckled. "But your so comfortable, I feel like im lying on a cloud!"

Kagami was now trying not to blush but now noticed that Konata had fallen asleep on her. "*Sigh* All nighter again I'm guessing. I swear Konata, one day you will rot your brain with all those games you play."

Unexpectedly, Konata had let out a few coughs and was now sitting up patting her chest. "Man this thing really is not letting now is it?"

30 minutes had now gone by and the trio of friends were now walking to school.

"Man, did you guys see that movie that played last night! That guy with the chainsaw was really giving those people a real butcher job wasn't he! All that blood!" Konata had said cheerfully

"B-Blood! Chainsaw!" Tsukasa had said, feeling scared and clinging to her sister, perhaps on the verge of tears. "Konata, you know that Tsukasa doesn't like that stuff!" Kagami had said defensively to her Bluenette friend.

"But I did see it" Kagami said, trying to keep the conversation going. "It was really cheesy, I didn't really get it"

"Thats because your a Tsundere Kagamin, you dont know these things" Konata had said, probably trying to provoke Kagami. Tsukasa finally had the courage to let go. of her sister.

"STOP calling me a Tsundere! I am not!" Kagami said trying to sway the little Otaku off from her. Konata did not reply and simply got out her phone. Kagami actually took notice.

"You actually brought your phone this time? Thats a surprise, even for you Konata." Konata still ddint reply. Kagami finally gave up trying to talk with her and simply kept on walking like they had been doing. However, Konata had a plan within her mind.

Konata had now gone through her list of MP3 section of her phone and had put the volume on full so that her plan would work. She selected the title "3" and sloed down slightly so she could get behind the two sisters. She held up her phone between the the two and played the MP3.

The sound of the chainsaw at full volume was enough to scare both of them into screamiing and clutching eatch other. Tsukasa had finally broken down and had tears in her eyes, slightly crying. "KONATA!" Kagami yelled and bashed Konata on her head, leaving a very obvious bump. "OW!" Kagami yelped from the sudden outburst.

Kagami was now calming her sister down while Konata was simply rubbing her head, trying to ignore the pain. "Serves you right!" Kagami eyeing Konata, feeling pleased she had gotten revenge on her.

Now at their destination, Ryoo High, they stepped inside the building and stayed inside till at least the bell for first period would go

Konata had stopped and had started coughing again, actually sounding worse than when they were on the train, Kagami an Tsukasa stopped to see if their friend was alright. When they arrived to their friend, Konata was clutching her chest, still coughing.

"Konata...are you alright?" Noticing her little friend was seemingly in pain. "Kona-Chan, are you feeling ok?" Tsukasa said with a worried face. Konata was leaning against a wall, out of breath.

"We're taking you to the school nurse Konata, no buts about it" Kagami said as she helped her friend up. "Kagamiin is holding me? Its like a dream come true!" Konata said excitedly but didnt quite have the emotion from it to seem excited. Kagami had taken notice and did not reply. Konata hummed questionly, expecting Kagami to retaliate.

"Strange" Konata thought to herself "I was sure that would have made her come right back at me" Konata simply just brushed it off and continued walking with Kagami and Tsukasa helping Konata into the school nurse's office.

The Nurse had told them that she would take care of Konata and told them they had better get to class as the bell had rung. Complying with the school nurse, Tsukasa and Kagami headed for their respective classes, slightly worried faces for both of them.

School had gone on as it should, but Tsukasa noticed that Konata had not come back for the entire period of classes that she was supposed to be here. The day went along as planned until the Lunch bell rang, so Tsukasa, Miyuki and Kagami all headed to where they would meet up everyday with Konata.

The 3 friends all waited for Konata to arrive while Kagami and Tsukasa informed Miyuki of where Konata would be.

"Oh, thats really terrible. I do hope she is feeling alright" Miyuki said, feeling worried for here friend. "Yeah, she probably just ate some bad ramen probably and its not setting well." Kagami joked, knowing the type of person Konata is.

About 10 minutes went by until Tsukasa spotted Konata walking towards the group. "Hey, its Kona-Chan!" Tsukasa said with obvious excitement. Kagami and Miyuki turned their heads to see Konata walking towards them, happy mood as always.

"Hey guys, miss me?" Konata said, sitting down and pulling out a Choco Cornet. "Izumi-san, please tell us what happened" Miyuki said, sounding interested. "Yeah, we were really worried about you. What happened?" Kagami said.

"Awww...my sweet little Kagamin was worried about wittle old me?" Konata said with her cute voice. "Don't push your luck" Kagami had replied, sounding annoyed with a clenched fist. "Well, the nurse said there wasn't really anything wrong with me, she just gave me a pill to make me feel better"

"Kona-Chan, do you have any idea what could of caused this?" Tsukasa said, now feeling confident about the subject. Konata looked up "I dunno, must of been last nights dinner not setting well" gulping down the last of the Choco Cornet as she finished speaking.

"Well be careful next time aright? We don't need a disaster you know" Kagami sounding relieved as she grabbed something from her lunch to eat. "Kagami..." Konata had said with a slight rasp in her voice. Looking up, Kagami replied "Yes?" but the sight that awaited her she did not expect.

Kagami had taken notice. Konata's pupils had dialated. "Konata?" Kagami sounding worried said. Out of nowhere, Konata leaned to her side and fell to the floor. Tsukasa had yelped with surprise, Miyuki with a gasp and Kagami rushing to her friend.

"Konata! Konata!" Kagami was now shaking her friend, trying to get her to respond. Konata was now coughing violently, she had her mouth up against her mouth until she felt something. She cautiously removed her hand away and did not see what she had expected to see. Blood.

Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki noticed as well with surprised looks on their faces. Blood was leaking from Konata's mouth, causing her to cough up more of the stuff. Kagami looked to her friends" One of you! Call an Ambulance and the School Nurse!" Tsukasa got up "I'll get the nurse" she replied with a very worried voice. "Miyuki you need to call an ambulance!" Kagami had called to Miyuki, who complied and brought out her cellphone to call. Kagami stayed at Konata's side, hoping for the best but Konata would not stop coughing. A small crowd had now appeared watching the girl in pain but all were too scared to talk. A small puddle of blood was now forming, many were stepping away while Kagami tried to help her friend in any way she could. Tears began to fill her eyes at the sight she had to witness. Her friend in pain and nothing she could do was helping her. Just then, the school nurse was running towards the crowd, pushing students away from the sight and telling them to scram. The nurse kneeled down with a first aid kit at hand. An alarm was sounding outside coming closer and closer. Kagami was now sobbing with her hands in her eyes, not caring if anyone saw her. Two people had now walked in with a stretcher, ready to take Konata to the Hospital. They had now helped Konata onto the stretcher and were making their way to the ambulance. Kagami following by, joined by Tsukasa and Miyuki who had now just caught up. Walking towards the ambulance, only 1 person was allowed to acompany Konata to the hospital. The group decided best it would be Kagami, since she knows Konata the best out of the 3 of them and it probably keep Konata's spirits up. As time had ticked on in the ambulance, Kagami was awefully quite, not one word escaped her mouth as they approached the nearby hospital.

15 minutes later, they had finally arrived at their destination. Doors opened, Kagami got out, the collapsable bed which Konata lay on came out and they began their small journey inside, towards where ever Konata was going to be. Unfortunately, Kagami had to wait until a doctor gave her confirmation that she could visit Konata after he had diagnosed the problem.

The seconds ticked by. Seconds felt like minutes. Minutes felt like Hours.

2 Hours had passed until finally a doctor came walking out. Kagami took notice. A grim face was all that she saw on the doctor and she tried to hold back her tears. The Doctor walked over, clipboard in hand.

"Ms Hiiragi, is it?" The Doctor asked. Kagami simply nodded. "I'm afraid I have some bad news, your friend that brought here is suffering from an extremely rare syndrome known as Latenight (lat - en - ight) Syndrome"

Kagami, now trying her best not to hold back her tears, spoke back "Wh-whaats that?" was all she could muster up to say, fearing that she would cry at any moment.

"*Sigh* This is something in which we have little medical knowledge about I must admit but I will describe it to you the best I can" A few tears had escaped Kagami's eyes but she took no notice.

"Latenight Syndrome is an abnormal working of the body. When a normal person is sleeping, many body functions are either not required or work at a much slower pace than they should which helps keep the body in order. Latenight Syndrome is a symptom in which when the body should be as I describe before, is actually happening in reverse, where the body is either staying at normal pace or doubling in production of whichever organ or such is working at the time the most. In this case, your friends heart here has doubled its normal work load and is actually pumping twice the blood required, which is in tis case, extremely dangerous. As a result, the body either tried to compensate or release the extra fluid in whichever way is easiest possible. In short, this is what is causing your friend to have chest pain and for her erratic coughing, resulting in the blood she has coughed up which is actually excess blood the body is trying to get rid of. Combined with her small structure, this is not helping the situation either"

Tears were almost freely flowing from Kagami's face as she took in all the information. She tried to form a sentence 3 times until she had calmed down a little and asked "Can you help her? Is there a cure!" Kagami said, standing up to face the doctor.

The doctor simply sighed "I am afraid, we cannot help her. I am terribly sorry as well but there there is no cure"

The words raced through Kagami's mind "...there is no cure..."

Tears came and went, almost nothing held them back were it not for Kagami's strong will. "Ms Hiiragi, I am afraid we have more bad news for you"

Kagami looked up, almost on the break of uncontrollable crying. "We have neutralized the coughing, but due to excessive blood loss and the strain it has had on her small body...she only has a limited time"

"L...li...lim...limited time?" Kagami could not control herself any longer and a barrage of tears flowed as freely as physically as possible as any human could cry. The doctor stood there, some tears forming around his eyes, knowing he she must be feeling, his head hung low until...

"H-how...how long?" He heard her voice speak, he raised his head to see a look of a face he had experienced many times before. "How long! Tell me!" The doctor wished he would not have had to tell her. "Only 3 hours, I am so sorry" his head hung low, expecting the worst.

It felt like an hour had passed when it was only 1 minute before one of them spoke up.

"C-can I see her?" Kagami had now finally slightly calmed down but not completely. The doctor seemed surprised by this for a few seconds before de decided to reply. "In many cases, only family members may see patients, but in situations like these, exceptions can be made." "Ms Izumi should be awake, so you are free to see her. If you follow me, I can take you to her" The doctor now walking off was seconds later joined by the girl in which the revelation was revealed to. It only took them a few minutes of walking before they came to a stop.

"I will leave you two in private, as is my duty" The doctor looked at Kagami and walked off being paged for another patient. Kagami slowly twisted the handle and opened the door to lock her eyes onto the scene which almost felt like was flashing before her. Konata, lying there with so many things around her it almost made Kagami feel sick. IV bags, a heart moniter, an oxygen mask. It was too much for the poor girl to see and Kagami finally broke down and cried as hard as she could, knowing that she was losing her friend as the seconds ticked away. The tears flew like great waterfalls, full of emotion and power of which no thing, living or non-living could seem to contain. She did not care if anyone heard her until a faint voice had bestowed upon the scene.

"Ka...Kagami?" the little voice of Konata spoke

Kagami froze. She had stopped crying. Looking up to see the face she had known for almost 3 years. Kagami had finally got up and walked towards Konata, pain in her whole body she felt as she took every step towards her little Otaku of a friend. Konata turned to face her, eyes locked on.

"My Kagamin came to visit me? Konata had said in a weak voice but with enough emotion for it to be happy. Kagami was trying not to cry infront of her friend.

"Kagami" Konata had said with a slightly more serious tone "The doctor told me everything and I know I don't have long. Im sorry" Kagami could not hold it any longer and she wrapped her arms around Konata into a big hug, crying as she hugged away. Konata put her arm across Kagami's back and took in the pain she was feeling. The time they spent together like this was unknown but Konata knew her time was near and she only had one thing on her mind.

"Kagami" Konata had now said in a weak tone of voice. Kagami looked up with a flustered face full of tears. "Kagami, there is something I want." Kagami had almost instantly replied "What ...what do you want...Manga...Anime...anything and I'll give it to you" Kagami almost could not form the words for her pain was almost unbearable. Konata looked up to her.

"No...none of those...its more important than any of those" Kagami seemed surprised, for these things were the life which Konata had adored. Konata had raised her hand and placed it against Kagami's cheek. Kagami, acting surprised, blushed slightly.

"The only thing in this world I want the most..." Kagami could feel Konata was getting weaker, she placed her hand where Konata had hers. "The thing I want the most...is you Kagami" Konata was trailing off, making it harder for her to form words while Kagami was blushing. The heart monitor began to slightly speed up.

Kagami could only reply "Konata...I..." Konata was losing her strength which Kagami could feel as Konata was having a hard time keeping her arm up.

"Kagami...The only thing I want...is you...I...love you"

Kagami was now blushing really hard. Konata had just admitted her feelings towards her and yet...she felt happy...

Konata, as Kagami noticed and knew, was losing the fight for survival. Konata was beginning to close her eyes. The happieness was quickly turning into sadness.

"Konata...please Konata hang in there! Konata!" Kagami was yelling but it was nearly not enough. "K...Kaga...mi..." Konata's voiced trailed off as the heart monitor had flatlined. Konata went limp, her hand falling away from Kagami's face.

"Konata! KONATA!" Kagami was crying. "Konata! Please! Don't go! Call me a Tsundere, make fun of my weight! Please! No!" A million thoughts were racing in her mind as she cried. Thats all she did. Cry...

"I...I loved you Konata...I love you..." Kagami could not stop crying, could not stop the tears, nothing in this world would make her this happy ever again. Nothing...

Out of nowhere, a bright light was forming above the two girl's heads, it got so bright Kagami had to shut her eyes.

"Kagami Hiiragi" an angelic voice called out to her. Kagami opened her eyes to see the figure of a woman filled with a bright white aura around her. She almost looked exactly like...

"Konata Izumi...it is not her time just yet...she has many things in life that await her...one of them is you, Kagami Hiiragi" The angel of who looked like Konata. Kagami tried to speak but was silence one last time.

"Please take care of my daughter...*Closes eyes and smiles* I know you will...you have my blessings...please take care" The person had said before the light was dimming and the person was disappearing. Kagami could not believe her eyes and what she had just seen. As if that were not enough, she heard a slight moan from the body of her seemingly deceased friend. Kagami had darted her head to Konata and saw that her eyes were starting to flutter before they began to open. Kagami held her breath.

"K-Kon...ata? Is it really you?" Kagami was saying with a feeling of shortage of breath. Konata smiled "Of course its me...even a Tsundere like you should know" Kagami was sobbing and pulled Konata into only what could be described as a bear hug gone overboard. "Ka-Kagami, your cr...crushing me... " Oh" Kagami replied,letting go of her grip slightly but enough for it to remain a hug. Konata had the strength now and hugged her back, both holding each other in their arms for what felt like minutes on end until Kagami finally had the courage to speak up.

"Konata...did you...really mean what you said"

Konata faced Kagami with a happy smile "Its means more to me than anything. I mean it"

Kagami blushed "Konata...I" Kagami tried to speak but only one thing was stopping her.

Kagami was pulled into a soft kiss by Konata, Kagami did not resist, she did not fight back or retaliate, she only took in what was happening to her and gave back full force. A passionate kiss was what they shared.

Pulling away from each other to catch their breaths. Kagami finally had the chance to speak.

"Konata...Ive always loved you...ever since we first met...I loved you"

"I felt the same, Kagamin, I always thought you were beautiful since I first saw you" Konata's voiced seemed to echo through Kagami's mind. Kagami was blushing as red as a tomato.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you...Konata" Kagami voiced with a smile on her face.

"Same with me Kagamin. Same with me."

Both looked in each other's eyes as they returned back to their kiss of passion, happiness and most importantly, love. Love hindered by not a single thing in the universe and nothing was ever going to change that.

Author: Well, there we go I guess. I am not that great of a writer and this is my first time actually writing anything to do with a story, much less anything like this. Review & Recommendations would be very appreciated as I would like to imporve my writing style perhaps for any future FanFics or stories that I may write :)


End file.
